didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough (v1.7/1.8)
The Walkthrough of Didnapper version 1.7, this walkthrough will be updated as betas release. Story Needs Info. Gameplay changes from Version 1.6 Needs Info. Prologue After the Opening cutscene, you get control of Suki in a guest bedroom. There are a few items to interact with here, but the only thing of importance is the bed. Sleeping brings you to a wagon, where you talk again with Cherisa, which leads to Suki's capture. Once you regain control of Suki, interact with the table to break the cup, then move north of the table, and face north to receive a key and dagger, which let you escape your cell. Moving to the stairs results in a kidnapper coming down the stairs to battle you, he's rather weak so shouldn't cause you many problems. Head up the stairs to fight a group of three kidnappers, this fight is slightly tougher, but still shouldn't cause you many problems. If you do have problems, focus on weakening, when he gets low enough health, he'll be automatically knocked out then focus on a second kidnapper. Once you defeat two of the kidnappers, the third will escape. Go up the stairs and meet the guildmaster and his many minions, and he'll soon induct you into his guild. After choosing a new name, Leroy will offer to show you around the lair, then show you to your room. After sleeping and dressing in a new outfit, Leroy will defeat you so that he can give you experience with the escape system. Once you get out of that, you're ready to begin the missions. Missions Mission 1: Huston Village After talking with Leroy, he will teach you two useful skills; Subdue and Low Blow - intended for female and male enemies, respectively. Climb the ladder and head out towards the road. You'll overhear a conversation between the shopkeeper, Risette, and the female guard, Esther. Once the cutscene is over proceed down the road into the village. There will be 8 girls available for capture between the two parts of the village, however, you'll only need to bring back 4 to satisfy the requirements (and there's no benefit for going above and beyond besides your own pleasure). Walk up to a girl from behind and press Enter to capture her. Anyone can spot you and raise the alarm, even the other girls, so be careful when carrying one! Once you've taken a girl back to the hideout, another guard will spawn (seemingly in the most annoying place possible), so it's recommended to use the barrels to store some of the girls while you capture the others. Walk up to a barrel and press Enter while carrying a girl to store her there. When you want to take the girl out, walk up to the barrel and press Enter again. Once you've brought 4 girls back to the hideout, talk to Leroy to continue the mission. Leroy will give you a ransom note. Take it to the guardhouse. You'll run into Esther while dropping it off, and she will fight you. You will probably lose this fight if you're doing this mission for the first time, since Esther is relatively powerful. If you manage to defeat her, it's probably best to escape (as of OB2) since the guards that come out to help her can (and probably will) defeat you and any companions in one turn. If you are captured by Esther, Leroy will shortly realize you're taking a while and come to help out. You will briefly get control of him - enter the guardhouse and go down the stairs. Once you get downstairs, Leroy will throw a smoke bomb and escape with Suki (plus any companions). A cutscene will play where Leroy explains the ransom demands have been met. After this, Esther will arrive to fight the both of you. Leroy is fairly powerful, especially his Poison Edge attack, so the fight shouldn't be too hard. Once you defeat Esther, she will become your personal captive. Mission 2: Velis Manor Shortly after the mission begins, you'll run into Carol, who will join the party. This mission plays out a lot like the previous, except you'll have less room to maneuver to avoid the guards. Their armor gives you a speed advantage, so you can always outrun them if you need to. After you've nabbed five girls, you'll gain a key to open a door leading to the northwest. From there, enter the west room and a scene will play where Carol will be captured. Defeat the guard and take the girl back to the hideout, then head back to the northern room to fight the boss. Focus on one guard at a time, then subdue the maid to end the mission. Mission 3: Mage's Tower Mission 4: Desert Mission Once you get the new assignment from your boss, head out to the carriage to go to Madinah. Follow your greeter's instructions and head to the house on the east. You'll find your new boss has been arrested, so you'll hop into a secret well passage to get into the dungeon. Follow the passage until you reach the prison, then fight off and sneak past the guards you need to until you reach her cell and free Kirya, then lead her out to her mini-hideout. Once that's done, you can do some kidnapping. Find the lead archeologist near the town entrance and lure her into the secret passage back to the mini-hideout. She'll go pretty easily, so just lead her on. From there, you'll be at the main hideout. Head into Kirya's room and watch the scene play out. Regardless of your choice, you'll eventually get the information you need. Once you've got your next destination, go take a nap and talk to Kirya to head into the desert. From here, it's just some battles and nabbing. Once you've got the three damsels, watch the scene play out and agree to the conversation option. Once it's done, you'll get the Treasure Map. You can then head back to your regular hideout. Mission 5: Ghiaccio Village Up in the frozen lands, your first obstacle is a trio of guards from Cherisa's army. If you resist, you'll have to fight all three of them. They're pretty strong, so pack some healing items. Should you submit, Suki will be bound and throw in a cell. Wriggle free of your bindings and eventually you'll get in a fight with just one of them and take down the rest. Either way, once the guards are bound, investigate the fort to learn about the merchant you'll be meeting. Once you leave, you'll run into a guard working for the merchant. If you resist, he'll learn who you are and secure the fort while you go meet him. Submit and Suki will be bound, knocked out and brought before him. Either way, you'll meet the merchant and he'll comment on his confidence in you based on if you got tied up or not during the preceding events before giving you instructions. Since you don't want go into the northern fort guns blazing, head into town to find some help in the form of a mercenary girl tied up in the mayor's basement. In town, examine the billboard near the center to learn of a maid job opening, then head into the Mayor's house in the southwest to apply. Talk to the butler and claim to be there for the maid job, earning Suki the Maid outfit. Equip it and follow the butler's instructions, first heading up and serving some food and then into the basement. Once there, open the cell and free the mercenary, Athena, so she'll join your party. Athena informs you about a hidden passageway, so use that to head underground into the tunnels. You'll emerge in the outpost from earlier, so plod back to the merchant and talk to him, then use the tunnels at the outpost again. Change back into the Guild outfit for the defensive boost, explore a bit and go north to enter the northern fort. There, you'll engage in a boss fight with Captain Marcia and Lieutenant Riele. Beat them to end the mission. Mission 6: Pirate Mission At the beginning of the mission, go north and left. Enter the building with book sign (it is the only accessible building here) and talk to the NPC behind counter. Cut scene happens and after Alyssa joins and you regain control over party, exit the building and go left, to the harbor. Then board the ship on the left and approach the captain. Another, quiet long, cut scene. After it the ship is attacked by pirates. There are two consecutive combats (during first one Suki is alone, Alyssa joins for second). Doesn't matter if you win or lose, outcome is always the same - Suki gets knocked out and wakes up some time later, tied up, gagged and locked in a cage on the pirate's ship deck (game asks if you want to save here). After a short talk with the pirate guarding the cage, an escape mini game triggers. - if Suki fails to escape - she is put in chains and later sold into slavery (game over) - if Suki makes too much noise three times - the same as above Getting free leads to Suki luring the guard into cage and stealth capture mini game triggers. Failing here has no big consequences, it will just lead to battle against single opponent. After stealth capturing or defeating the guard mission will progress and your goal is to get to captain's quarters. If you want, you can capture all pirates along the way and hide them in barrels, it will be of importance later. After finding Dariana and Alyssa, Suki is discovered and battle starts. If you took time and captured all pirates along the way, only four opponents will be present. Still, it is four against one and Dariana can deal a lot of damage, so it is still a tough fight. This is where the mission can go in to directions: 1. Loosing path (very likely outcome if you play this mission for the first time). Suki walks the plank and is getting thrown off the ship. Then she ends up tied up an gagged on the beach in front of the cave. Just walk one screen left and The Bikini Girls will help. After cut scene progress to the Armark Town (one screen up, then right and then up again). After entering Suki will comment on her situation and she mentions finding carriage. It is one screen to the right, but no point in going there - passage costs 75 gold and all your money was left with the pirates. Technically, you can walk around the town and sell some of your items in shops, but where is fun in that? So go right to the inn and enter second floor. Some shady individual will offer Suki a job - accept it and then return to the beach and capture all three Bikini Girls (or just ditch him as he gives you enough money to pay for carriage ride). Sadly, you can't carry more than one at the same time, so three trips will be necessary. To deliver the girl to your employer just return to him - he is waiting at the entrance to the town. After capturing all three, you will get the remaining of payment and can go to carriage again. When talking to carriage owner, Suki will notice Alyssa and Dariana. Here you have a choice: ignore them and finish mission or follow them for a payback. But first explore the town as you can find some chests with useful items. You can also return to the beach, enter the cave and interact with peculiar wall. This will unlock the new location with The Mermaid inside. Initiate the fight and capture her to get new damsel for Private Cell. Go to the right of this room and down - you should end up above the beach, getting access to a chest. Now return to the carriage and, if you want to fight Dariana and Alyssa again, go one screen north and talk to a NPC standing in front of a building with horse sign. Pay the entrance fee and go inside. Dariana and Alyssa are in private room downstairs, but I recommend going upstairs first and talking to NPC behind the counter. He has some new skills for sale, but for now buy Chest Punch. Then return to previous floor and go downstairs. You want to enter the room guarded by female NPC: bribe or threaten her, both options work. Prepare for final battle of this mission. Alyssa and Dariana are not that tough without crew members to aid them, but are still dangerous and losing here means game over. Concentrate on Alyssa first: two hits from Chest Punch should be enough. Once Alyssa is weakened, Dariana will send her off to get help. Now beat the captain up, using healing potions if necessary. After defeating Dariana the cut scene will play that involves getting your money back and appearance of Royal Navy. After regaining control just go to carriage and finish the mission. 2. Winning path. If you best Dariana and the rest of her party, the cut scene will play where Suki will have to choose: take Dariana and Alyssa as hostages or not. Both options lead to the same, just dialogues are slightly different. Cut scene will play and it turns out that pirates are more clever than expected: their sail to one of their lairs, The Whitebone Cove, and free your hostages. Suki must choose again: Surrender or escape by diving into the water. Surrender is not really a viable option as it leads to Suki being tied up and gagged by Alyssa and the then sold as a slave (game over) while diving into the water leads to ending up in front of The Lighthouse (a location unavailable any other way). Enter inside, progress solve slippery floor puzzle and get your rewards from chests on second floor: two outfits for Private Cell damsels. Leave the Lighthouse and then progress to Armark Town. Here either finish mission right away or explore (do the Bikini Girls quest again, get the Mermaid if not done already, etc.). You will not meet Alyssa and Dariana again this time. Mission 7 No Info yet. Mission 8 After sitting through the opening cutscenes and riding into town, leave the hideout and head northwest. Just east of the town square, you'll see four guards talking. Hear out their conversation. Plod north to the castle entrance to run into Evelyn. She'll join the party and the group will decide to infiltrate the castle. Head to the west end of town and look for a building with an open door. Enter it and follow the passage into the castle dungeons. You'll fight a pair of knights. Sneak past the remaining guards to get into the castle proper. Once there, you can open the chest for the Princess Dress outfit. Head east from there, then north to fight a boss. The warrior girl is guarding the holy one, so focus on her first. Evelyn's water magic can be used on the priestess to neutralize her SP and spell usage while the others whittle down the warrior's health. After taking them down, some cutscenes play and the mission ends. Bonus Missions Wedding Crasher While visiting Florian Town, either during Mission 8 or while free roaming, hang along the bottom edge of the south side of town until you run into a man standing near a house door. Once you're close enough, he'll offer 500 gold for a job. If you agree, he'll take you to a church where you have to tie up the bride of a wedding and take her place to steal the groom's ring. Head into the wedding party and talk to the bride, then head into the storage room to the north to fight her. She can use light-element magic and inflict Blinded, so be careful. Once you beat her, talk to the client and the rest of the mission will play out automatically. You'll get the wedding dress as an outfit and 500 gold. Casino Minigame In Florian Town, you can visit the casino and play the Mastermind game. To win, you have to correctly guess the color and position of four chips with six possible colors within eight tries. If you win, Suki will be taken to the back and have to fight the bunnygirl to keep the owner's loss from getting out. Beat her and you get a Bunnygirl outfit for Suki and one for Risette in the Private Cell. Burglar Encounters After Mission 5, revisiting areas in a certain order will trigger an encounter with a Burglar girl robbing the various houses. Beating her will send her to the cell for regular captives, where she'll escape and move to the next location when you visit the cell. You can do this in four locations in this order: Ghiaccio, Madinah, Armark Town and Huston Village. Major Story Changes in comparison to Version 1.6 Mission 1 Risette the Shopkeeper leaves on a trip and entrusts watching her store to Esther. Esther is now a young rookie Guard. Suki now delivers a ransom note to the Guardhouse after kidnapping enough ladies in the town, and if she loses the first battle with Esther, Leroy's rescue does not involve a battle nor a time limit. More townsfolk give relevant information. Mission 2 & Carol Carol is not captured when Suki first meets her, but later after all the girls are captured. Nataleigh the Maid has a mean streak and different tastes/motivations. Suki shows more of a considerate/vulnerable side both when going after Carol and also when interrogating Nataleigh. Also, Carol can't be taken as a captive during the mission. Mission 3 Master Hyranda has now lost the support of most of the teachers, who have called in the kidnapping guild to help them stop her. The story was in large part completely rewritten, with a few of the same characters - notably Master Hyranda and her assistant, Maka. It is now less linear, and can involve at least one backtrack, depending on how much the player knows (or guesses) about the mission beforehand. Evelyn is introduced as a new party member, assisting Carol and Suki in taking down Master Hyranda. Mission 4 Mission plays the same like in 1.6.4. There are a few differences, though. - if Suki disturbs desert guild master when he is threatening Alexie, the additional sequence plays where player must go to torture room and speak with Alexie. - losing a fight during desert part of the mission does not lead to instant game over. Instead, the party members are taken to the tent and escape mini game triggers. - at the end of the mission, the hidden chest does not contains The Staff of Mikveh. There is The Treasure Map instead (there is no use for it as for now). Mission 5 Needs Info. Mission 6 Needs Info. Category:Cheats Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.7